Divergent, Eric's Story
by ImADivergentTribute
Summary: My friend wanted me to create a Fan fic about her and Eric so here it is! Originally a one shot, but i decided to go along with it and create a story. Its about Eric and a mystery girl who is not in the book. Shows a different side of Eric that we have yet to see.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my other story I have been working on! This is for my friend Victoria who edits my other story, A Little Braver. I think that if Eric was real, that she would be with him so I created a fan fiction about it. She wanted it so… here it is! All of the characters except for one, which will be named later, belong to Veronica Roth! NOT ME….**

As she walks down the hallway towards her aptitude test room she thinks about how the previous year has gone. She missed Eric terribly, but he was a year older and had the choosing ceremony a year earlier. In a matter of days she can either see him again or never see him at all. She continued to walk along as she remembered the shock when she heard the next day that he betrayed Erudite to join Dauntless. Then confusion, he was the perfect Erudite, perfect grades, always reading and had a constant thirst for knowledge. Dauntless? It had to be a mistake she foolishly thought. But when she walked to their normal meeting spot after school, reality slapped her in the face. He had transferred.

She finally reached the door and shakily opened it. She took in her surroundings; all around the walls were mirrors. She can see herself in all different angles. There was also a chair that stood in the middle of the room and right behind it was a newly created computer that she had studied. It was specifically made for the aptitude test. Connected to the computers were wires that ended with a piece of tape that also held a specific purpose. Right next to the computer stood a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, who had on grey clothing. Standard Abnegation.

"Come on in, we can get started." The woman said.

She slowly walked to the chair and lowered herself down. The woman attached the wires to the girl's forehead, to herself and the computer. She then hands the girl a clear liquid and says, "Drink this."

"Why" the girl asks.

"It's for the simulation, now please drink it.

The girl drinks the clear liquid and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, she's no longer in the aptitude room; she's in the school cafeteria.

She can hear a voice from somewhere telling her to choose between the knife and a piece of cheese that sits on a table in front of her. She slowly reaches for the cheese, then switched to the knife. Suddenly she hears a growling noise, her head snaps up and she holds out her knife. The growling noise grows louder and the girls hands start shaking, when a dog steps out, the girl drops the knife. The dog comes closer and closer and the girl knows she can't reach the knife. She desperately tries to remember everything she knows about dogs. She can't look into its eyes for that are a sign of aggression, so she should show that she isn't a threat. How? She asks herself when the answer comes to her. She sinks to her knees so that she is eye level with the dog. She puts her hand down on either side of her and looks anywhere but the dogs eyes. The dog creeps closer and closer until it abruptly and licks her face. At this the girl lets out a small laugh. That laughs stops when she sees a little girl come out of the door that the dog came out of.

"Puppy!" The little girl in a white dress screams.

The dog jumps up to it's feet and runs to the little girl, snarling. The girl knows she has a matter of seconds to find the solution. She looks towards the knife and she somehow had managed to come within grabbing distance of the weapon. In one swift movement, the girl grabs the knife and stabs the beast. The growls subside to whimpers, then to nothing at all.

Suddenly the scene changes from a cafeteria to a bus. When she looks left she can see a man with a newspaper. His face is hidden, but on the newspaper is the words "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!"

"Do you know this man?'" He asks.

The man on the newspaper looks familiar, but the girl cannot name him. The city hasn't had a murderer for as long as she can remember.

"I think so, but I can't name him, I'm sorry sir."

The man stands up and starts walking closer to the girl.

"Are you sure you know him little girl?" He asks angrily.

"I, I, um… I think so." She stumbles.

"He's a murderer, how would you know a murderer?" He starts to yell and continues to walk towards the girl. The girl backs up again.

"I don't know he just looks familiar. Maybe its because he's in the newspaper?" She asks trying to get away from the man.

"No, you're lying! You do know this man! Did you assist the murder? He had an accomplice they never caught. It was you weren't it? They think it was me but it was you!"

At this the girl starts to run, when she reaches the doors to the bus, the bus disappears and she's back in the Aptitude room. She looks over at the confused Abnegation women for answers.

"That was… different. I'll be right back." And she leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just realized that these chapters are a lot smaller then the chapters on my other story... Thanks for reading this and i felt like writing lately so you guys get two chapters this week! *Que appluase* I dont own Divergent, Everything belongs to Veronica Roth... ON TO THE STORY! **

As the girl walks down the hallway with the other initiates, she tries to digest the news she has recently learned. She was divergent. The news still has yet to click in her brain. Divergent. This revelation caused a mix of feelings in the girl. She was confused; how was being Divergent a dangerous thing? The Abnegation woman said that she musn't tell anyone. She wasn't planning to break that rule, but how was having an aptitude for multiple factions bad? Did she somehow manage to fail the test you are not allowed to prepare for? All of these questions ran through her head while she walked in between a Candor girl and an Erudite boy who she knew from school.

"This is the pit, it has all of the shops and everything for your leisure time. Watch out these paths are narrow." says the instructor, Five she thinks to herself was his name, or was it Seven? She continues to walk with the rest of the initiates while pretending to listen to Four, the instructor. They follow him through all of the dark hallways of the Dauntless compound.

They finally end the tour at a huge room with bunk beds at every wall. She takes her bags to one of the bunk beds in the middle of the room and slowly begins to unpack her things. Her joints were still sore from the run they took up the stairs and her back was slightly bruised from the impact of the fall from the jump of off of the train. She can still feel the way the wind felt as she jumped of off the roof into the hole. The way her hair flew behind her back and into her face. The small adrenaline rushes while she was still in the air.

Suddenly, the Candor girl she was walking next to pulls the girl to her feet.

"Hi, my name is Jamie. What's yours?" asks the Candor.

"Victoria, but call me Vicki." Victoria says.

"Well Vicki, I am taking you to the tattoo parlor so we can watch those two cry." She says as she points to the Amity and Erudite boys.

"Aaron, Alphonzo, stops your fighting and gets your asses over here!" Jamie yells at them.

"Hi, I'm Aaron, pleasure to meet you. And your name is?" The Amity boy asks after composing himseld from fear.

"I'm Victoria, but please call me Vicki." She repeats.

"And I'm Alphonzo, I believe we lived in the same neighborhood." Says the Erudite boy.

"Well let's get a move on, I want to see you two cry before it gets too late. Or are you guys too scared?" Asks Jamie.

"We're not scared of anything, right Alphonzo?" Replies Aaron.

Victoria and her new group of friends somehow find their way back to the pit and to the tattoo parlor. As she and Jamie watch the two boys only shed a few tears, she starts to look for a tattoo of her own.

"Are you looking for anything specific? I'm Tori, nice to meet you."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Victoria. Please call me Vicki." She replies.

"Well Vicki, are you looking for a tattoo or here to support those babies?" She asks while pointing to the two blubbering boys.

"Sadly, I think I'm supporting them. Maybe next time Tori." She says as she walks away.

Victoria joins her friends at the door and follows Jamie to the clothing store to buy new clothes.

"This is not me. It's to…" Victoria stops, unable to find the correct words.

"Is it too Dauntless for you?" Challenges Jamie.

"No, I was going to say, it's not Dauntless enough. Here, give me that." She says as she points to a pair of black jeans and a dark grey fitted shirt.

"Here we go that's better." She finishes.

Jamie, Victoria and the boys walk back to the dorm for a long awaited nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the second chapter I promised! This isn't my best story, but I'm trying so…. Disclaimer: I still don't own the Divergent trilogy, that status hasn't changed…. **

That night, between the quiet sobs and the shuffling of sheets, Victoria cannot fall asleep. She decides to get up and walk around Dauntless compound a little more. She stops by the pit, the chasm and all of the hallways in between. She begins to make her way towards a water fountain in sight when a movement to the left catches her eye.

She quickly turns around to become face to face with the man she longed to be with for a year.

"Eric!" She squeals.

"Hey Vicki. So you decided to join Dauntless now?" He asks.

"No. I snuck out of the Erudite compound for the first time in my life. On the first day of initiation no less just to come here, to Dauntless compound and get a drink from this water fountain." She says with a tone of sarcasm.

"That's my girl, I missed you." He says while picking her up by her hips and twirling her around in a circle. He then sets her down and begins to lean down. She closes the distance with her lips. They kiss for minutes, hours, no one knows. She gets lost in the feeling of his lips on hers and never wants it to end. When he begins to deepen the kiss, she gladly accepts and they stay in that position before air becomes a problem.

"Eric, how has the year treated you? You are definately not that scrawny little Erudite boy anymore." She says.

"Well I snuck out of Erudite too. I got ranked second after Tobias, an Abnegation transfer last year. I work in the government now and I have an apartment. But everyday I was praying that you would choose Dauntless so I could see you again. Victoria, you have no idea how much I missed you. It tore me apart to be away from you that long. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. Please, please forgive me." He says.

"Eric, I think our little reunion in the hallway shows that I already forgive you. I missed you so much too. And I had a suspicion that you would transfer. Those hints about how Dauntless were so amazing. How you wished to be one of them. I was just too blind to actually see that. I'm sorry. And second Eric, oh my god! That's amazing, I'm so proud of you! And a government job! Wow Eric, you have made a life here." She says.

"And you will too. I promise Victoria. You will make it through initiation. You can do it, I believe in you. But, no matter what happens tomorrow, you have to know that I don't mean it. Promise me you will remember that okay? I can't show that we are a couple or else they will punish you, maybe even kick you out of Dauntless. I can't be separated from you again, I did it once and thank god that you chose Dauntless or I... I don't know what I would have done. "He says.

"Eric, you just said that we were a couple. That's the first time you said that to me. And I will, I promise." She says.

"Okay, now go to bed. You have to wake up early tomorrow for initiation." He says.

Victoria begins to walk away when she hears a "Victoria, wait!" She turns around and Eric's lips crash into hers. They remain in that position until, again, air becomes a necessity and she pulls away with an embarrassing gasp.

"I had to do that before you left." He says with a completely fake innocent look.

"Its fine, I don't mind." She says before leaving. Once she reaches the dorm, she quietly slips threw the doors and into her bed before anyone notices.

_Stupid air._ she thinks to herself.

It's not until she turns her head that she can see across the room a pair of opened eyes, staring straight at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, i know its been a while since i updated and im sorry to tell you that im not gonna be writing these stories for a little while. Im taking a break from writing these and ill probably upload some one-shot stories ive written but thats it. Ill finish these probably in the summer when i have more access to the computer. sorry guys!


End file.
